Hand-held mobile devices have become efficient tools for accessing information on computer networks. Employees are increasingly using their mobile devices to remotely access corporate information, applications and other resources. However, if an employee's mobile device does not adhere to a data security policy or access policy at least as stringent as an employer's policies, sensitive corporate information may be susceptible to unauthorized access. For example, if an employee loses his mobile device and the mobile device is not password protected, anyone who finds the mobile device may be able to access corporate information using the mobile device.